Never Let Me Go
by Xtyne
Summary: "There it was. Parting through the harbour was the ship she thought she would never lay her eyes on again. The Jolly Roger." Ariel waits for her pirate in the strange little town of Storybrooke. Hook x Ariel one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Ariel woke with a start. She sat completely still as she listened to the waves just outside her window. She knew the sounds of the oceans – or rather harbour – better than any living soul. She had once been a mermaid, after all, before Regina's curse had sent everyone to this land. There was something different in the way the water moved, however. There was a change, one that was just slight enough to cause her to leap of out bed and to her window.

What she found, let her speechless.

"No…" she whispered, stumbling backwards with wide eyes. "Impossible!"

She rushed back to the window, pressing her face close to the cool glass as she peered out. Her father owned nearly every inch of the harbour, fitting as he had once been the great King Triton. She remembers sitting out on the docks as the sun would set, feeling drawn to the water unlike anything else. All she wanted was to be in the water, to submerge herself completely, to swim and never stop. She never understood why until the curse had been broken and the truth revealed itself.

Now she sat on that dock for a very different reason. She had wished, prayed even, that her pirate would come for her. She knew it was impossible, she knew it couldn't happen. She had searched and searched, but he hadn't been brought to this land for whatever reason. Smee and the others, they had all been just as confused as she had been. He was still in their world while they were stuck here.

But there it was.

Parting through the harbour was the ship she thought she would never lay her eyes on again.

The Jolly Roger.

"I must be dreaming." Ariel shook her head, pinching herself and expecting this to all be a dream.

But it wasn't.

Ariel almost wanted to cry in joy as she tore out of the room, carefully tip toeing down the old rickety stairs of her father's house. Her sisters were still asleep, not a single soul stirring. She didn't want to risk waking one of them. She needed to know, for sure, that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

She slipped out of the house with ease, ignoring the fact that she was barefoot and still in her nightgown. She didn't care. All that mattered was the man she would have given her tail for, the very same man who had done everything to scare her away. But he hadn't been successful. A hook wouldn't scare her, and neither would his harsh words.

Fiery red hair flew behind her as she jogged to the docks, hiding herself in the shadows as the ship grew closer. She knew without a doubt now that it was the Jolly Roger, that it was his ship. As the morning began to dawn, as the sun began to peak out of the horizon, the ship sailed towards the dock before coming to a stop.

And then suddenly, as quickly as it had appeared, the Jolly Roger disappeared.

Ariel gasped, her hand snapping to her gaping mouth to stifle the sound. She stared wide-eyed at the spot the ship had only just been. It was gone. How could that be possible? How could it be there one minute and gone the next?

She should have turned around and gone home. But she couldn't. She just couldn't run away, not when she was this close. She had always been the more adventurous of her sisters, the one who trouble always seemed to find. That wasn't about to change now that she had two legs and was in some other land.

Before she could take a cautious step forward to inspect where the ship had once been, voices caught her off guard. Quickly, Ariel hid herself once more as she watched with curious eyes as a figure stepped off the ship.

It was him.

She knew it in a heartbeat that it was. She could spot him from a mile away.

It was her pirate.

Captain Hook.

"Killian." She whispered under her breath, her heart fluttering in her chest. Her cheeks flushed as she took his appearance in. Dark brown hair, the same leather attire, and a gleaming hook where his left hand should have been; Killian Jones hadn't changed a single bit since she had seen him last.

As if the pirate had heard her, his head swung in her direction. Ariel bit down hard on her bottom lip as she hid deeper in the shadows, hoping he hadn't seen her. She didn't know why she wasn't running to him, throwing herself into his arms, but she felt a sense of foreboding. Something wasn't entirely right; she could _feel_ it.

"We'll see one another soon." A woman came into view. She stepped off the ship with help from Killian, though the minute her feet touched the dock, dark purple smoke consumed her body. Ariel's eyes were popping out of their sockets as she struggled not to make a sound. The mysterious woman disappeared before Ariel could even understand what she had just witnessed.

The minute the woman was gone, Killian sighed as he ran his fingers through his short hair. Ariel remembered doing the very same thing on many occasions. Her fingers itched to be able to touch his soft locks that smelt of the sea. A smile crossed her lips at the memory. She had so many of them, so many times they had laughed, while other times she would sing and he would just sit there, entranced by her voice. She had been so in love with him, to the point that she had gone to extreme lengths to find a way to join him on land.

But in the end, he had sent her away, yelled and screamed, and even swiped at her with his hook. She had swum away in tears, but she had never given up hope. He was her pirate, and she his little mermaid. The curse had changed everything before she could seek out the sea witch to strike a deal, a curse that brought her to a land without magic.

There couldn't be mermaids if there wasn't even a hint of magic.

It wasn't until the curse had broken that she truly appreciated her legs. She wondered if he would like them too.

"Who's there?" his voice suddenly boomed.

Ariel tensed as she realized she had stepped too far and had knocked a bucket off of the dock and into the water. She silently cursed as she remained where she was, not even daring to breathe. She watched as Killian turned, his eyes narrowing as he searched the dock. A hand rose to her chest and she tried to will her heart to stop racing.

"I know someone's there." He slowly began towards her, his hand hovering over the sheath at his waist.

She thought about running back to her house, back to the safety of her room. She didn't know what she would say or do if he caught her. She had always been able to speak her mind when it came to her pirate. He had always teased her over it. But that night her mouth felt dry, butterflies fluttering around like a bundle of nerves in her stomach. It had been 28 years since the curse had been cast, since she had been taken from her pirate. He didn't appear any different, but she could sense the darkness that ate away at him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

When Killian snatched his sword out of its sheath, Ariel couldn't help the tiniest gasp that escaped her lips. Her eyes widened as her heart stopped. She prayed that he hadn't heard, but as he began approaching her hiding spot quicker, she knew that he had. Like a coward, she ran. She took off as fast as her legs could take her up the dock and to shore. She wasn't fast enough, however, and he caught her quickly. She was pulled to a halt when she felt the blade of his sword fall onto her shoulder, the razor sharp edge teasing the skin of her neck.

"Careful, lass." He warned. "I don't want to hurt you. Turn around slowly, like a good little girl. That's it."

Ariel felt lightheaded as she did as she was told and slowly turned around. The minute her orbs met his, it felt as if time had suddenly just stopped. It didn't take Killian more than a second to realize who was before him. His sword wavered until it was lowered to his side, his eyes growing wide in surprise.

He thought he would never see her again.

"Ariel?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're here." Killian stated bluntly. He fought not to blink, fearing that she would vanish into thin air if he did.

"So are you." She whispered in return, staring at him cautiously. Her eyes dropped to his sword, which he quickly returned to its sheath. "How are you here?"

"I have my ways." He took a tentative step forward, his orbs raking over the petite red head he thought he would never see again. It had been so long since he had seen her, and yet he still remembered her melodic voice, he could still remember the way her eyes glistened in the sunlight. What stopped Hook, was the fact that his little mermaid now had two long, pale legs instead of the sparkling green tail he had been accustomed to. "You have legs."

Ariel had to fight a smile, but lost the battle as a grin slid across her lips. "Two of them."

He almost wanted to laugh at her childlike excitement. She had always wanted legs for as long as he could remember her. She would tell him stories of the sea witch she wanted to seek out, to strike a deal with. He had been against it, of course. He knew better than any the consequences of magic. He had lost Milah because of the Dark One; he wouldn't lose Ariel because of Ursula.

"They're both lovely." Killian offered a soft smile. "But so was your tail."

Her nose scrunched up. "Are you saying my legs are no better than a scaly green tail?"

"No of course not." He took another step forward, only for Ariel to inch backwards. "Love…"

Her eyes narrowed as her arms came to wrap around herself. There was a chill in the air and Hook only now realized Ariel was only wearing a thin nightgown. Sighing, Killian slipped off his coat, handing it over to the once mermaid. She shook her head however, taking another step back.

"Come on love, you're going to catch a cold." He persisted, refusing to take the coat back.

Ariel stared at him for what felt like forever until she finally snatched the coat from his hands and slipped it over her arms. He had to stop himself from laughing in amusement, the coat hanging on her petite form.

"Shut up." She mumbled, sending him a glare she had perfected long ago.

"Sorry love." That smirk of his spread across his lips, and against her better judgment, Ariel smiled in returned. Her heart flipped and flopped at that smirk. It had always caused her to blush, to stare even longer at those lips she wanted nothing more than to kiss.

But that had been a long time ago.

Before he had sailed away and promised to never return.

"I should hate you."

"You always should have hated me. I am a pirate after all, love." He pointed out.

"You left me. You just sailed off and…" She trailed off, her gaze dropping as tears formed in her eyes. "You told me you never wanted to see me again."

He had said that. Killian could remember every word, every hiss he had thrown at her in a desperate attempt to send her away, to push away the one person who had loved him despite who he was. He was a pirate; he wasn't supposed to love, he wasn't supposed to have innocent mermaids fall for him. He had struggled for months before he had made the hardest decision he ever had to make.

"I had to let you go, Ariel." Killian sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"But why?" she demanded to know. "I-I loved you."

"And that's the problem, isn't it?" his smirk faltered, falling into a frown. "A mermaid isn't supposed to love a pirate."

"A mermaid also isn't supposed to consort with humans." She reminded him. "Especially not the daughter of King Triton. But I did."

"And look at all the trouble you got yourself in."

Ariel's expression hardened. "Don't treat me like a child, Killian."

"But that's just it, Ariel, you've always been a child!" he closed his eyes, trying to calm his rising temper. Seeing her again, it was surfacing the feelings he had hidden so long ago. "All you ever do is act like a child. You don't care about anyone other than yourself. You didn't care about your father when you found my ship. You didn't care about my men when you led them straight to your sisters…"

"That was an accident!" Ariel insisted.

"And it nearly cost them their lives!" Killian hissed, his eyes narrowing. "Don't you see, Ariel? You never _mean_ to do anything. But it always happens. It's always someone else who gets hurt."

"Except it was me this time." Ariel struggled to keep the tears at bay. She had heard it all once before. He wasn't saying anything new, anything different from that night. But that didn't make it any easier to hear. "I was the one who got hurt."

"And there you are, being selfish again." He shook his head. "It wasn't just you, Ariel. You weren't the only one who got hurt that night."

"You were the one to leave me."

"That doesn't mean I wanted to."

They were at a stand still on the dock as boats swayed around them. The sky was lightening as the sun began rising higher. Soon her father and sisters would wake and discover she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Soon the entire town would discover the mysterious ship that had sailed into the harbour over night.

"I have to go." She forced out, twisting away from him.

Killian watched without a word as she hurried up the dock, disappearing down a path and towards a house. He sighed heavily as he stared up at the dark blue sky. He had done it again. He had run off the one decent thing in his life.

"Ariel." He whispered her name, letting his gaze fall to where she had only just been standing. His frown deepened as he noticed something glistening on the deck. Kneeling down, was shocked to find a gold bracelet lying forgotten, the very same bracelet he had given Ariel as a gift. He remembered how excited she had been when he had clasped it around her dainty wrist. She had fiddled with the charms for hours, barely paying him any attention. But he had been content on just watching her, watching that smile grace her lips.

Shaking his head, Killian stood, snatching the bracelet and weighing it in his hand. It felt heavy, though it barely weighed more than a feather. He pocketed the bracelet as he turned back towards his ship. Soon the town would be wondering what his ship was doing in the harbour; he didn't want to be standing there when they did. Before climbing back on board, however, he glanced back in the direction Ariel had run in hopes that he would catch a glimpse of her fiery red locks. He was disappointed, however, when he saw nothing but shadows. It was his own fault, Killian knew. It was what he was good at. He had pushed away anyone who had ever given a damn about him.

Ariel, though, she had been the hardest. She was the one he didn't want to leave.

"Remember why you're here." Killian muttered to himself as he boarded the Jolly Roger and retreated to his cabin. He was there for revenge. He was there to slay his crocodile. He had to remember that. He couldn't be distracted.

He hadn't, however, planned to see his little mermaid again. But there she had been, just the same as always. Only she had two legs now. She could walk on land. She could be with him, if he would only let her.

But that was the problem, wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N:** I never intended on writing more, but I couldn't help myself. I don't know how long this might be, so we'll see where this obsession takes me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel raced up the stairs and into her bedroom before her wakening sisters could discover she had been missing. She leaned against the closed door, her eyes closing as she fought to keep her composure. She could feel her heart breaking, just as it had that night so long ago. The tears were threatening to spill as she slid to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest. She hadn't imagined she would ever see her pirate again, and now that he was here by some miracle, she wished he had never come at all.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head!" Arista sang from the hallway, knocking lightly on Ariel's door.

Ariel ignored her sisters as they ran to the bathrooms, all fighting for a spot in front of the mirror. It was always the same thing, always the same routine. It had been under the sea and above it in an entirely new world. Their home may have changed, but not their family.

"Ariel?" Attina knocked gently on the door. "Are you okay?"

Ariel tensed. Attina had always been the wisest of them all, always the more motherly of the sisters. She always knew when one of them was lying, and would stick up for her sisters with fierce loyalty. She was the sister Ariel desperately sought to avoid that morning, knowing Attina would be able to read her like a book. She always had been able to, especially when it involved Killian.

"I saw you come in this morning. What were you doing out so early?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine." Ariel rubbed at her eyes, ridding them of whatever tears remained. She inhaled sharply before pushing herself to her feet and throwing open the door. She forced a smile, but it faltered the minute Attina raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm fine, really."

"I don't believe you." Attina crossed her arms, her orbs searching Ariel's face for answers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ariel insisted, pushing passed her sister and stepping out into the hallway.

"Ariel." Attina sent her a pointed look. "You can talk to me. Whatever it is, I'm here."

"I don't need to talk about it because there's nothing to talk about." Ariel shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just because you're the oldest, it doesn't mean you need to know everything."

Attina grinned. "Yes it does." She rolled her eyes before patting her youngest sister on the shoulder. She hurried off into the bathroom, pushing aside Alana in order to get in front of the mirror. Ariel's shoulders slumped forward as a sigh of relief escaped her lips. She had crossed the first, and hardest hurdle. If she was able to make Attina believe, at least for now, that everything was all right, then she could deal with the rest of the world.

She hoped, anyways.

* * *

"Your head's in the clouds."

Ariel blinked, pulling herself out of her thoughts as she glanced up at Ruby holding a pot of freshly brewed coffee in her hand. She refilled Ariel's cup with a smile.

"You are a life savior." Ariel flashed her a true smile. There was nothing like coffee in the morning; especially that morning.

"So what's with the long face?" Ruby leaned against the counter, raising an eyebrow at the red head. Ruby had always been curious, so full of adventure. Of course she had an overbearing grandmother, just like Ariel had an overprotective father. The two had always been drawn to one another and on more than one occasion they had found themselves in trouble together. "Your sisters getting on your nerves?"

Ariel shook her head. She wished her sisters were her only problems.

"Your dad?"

"It's nothing like that." Ariel sighed. "I'm just…" She didn't know what to do. Ruby had always been such a good friend to her. They had shared all of their secrets, all of their problems with one another. Ruby knew all about the man who had captured her heart as a mermaid. She just didn't know his name; she didn't know that he was a pirate. A pirate that just happened to suddenly be in Storybrooke. "I don't know."

Ruby frowned in concern. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't really know." Ariel offered with slumped shoulders. She wanted to tell her. She wanted to get this secret off her chest. It had only been a few hours since finding Killian, and already she felt suffocated. How could she last the entire day, or worse yet, days with this secret?

Ruby, thankfully, was not like her sisters. She never pried, never pushed. Ariel was grateful for it.

"I'm always here if you need to talk." Ruby squeezed Ariel's hand before grabbing the coffee pot and pushing herself away from the counter. "I better get back to work before Granny has a fit."

Ariel forced a smile at the brunette, sighing heavily when she sauntered off to deal with the other patrons. She was left alone with her thoughts, wondering what she was going to do about Killian. Did she tell anyone? She didn't know why he was there, but there had to be a reason. Was he there to cause a problem? Or did he simply arrive in town for curiosity's sake?

But then how did he know about Storybrooke? How did he even come to this world? There were so many questions surrounding his appearance, questions she couldn't ask anyone other than the pirate.

The thought of returning to the docks in search of him, however, frightened her. She wasn't scared of him, not really. She was, though, scared of his words. Ariel wasn't sure she could face his harsh words again, not for a third time. Her heart was fragile enough as it was.

"You look deep in thought."

For a second time that morning, Ariel's thoughts were interrupted. The red head raised an eyebrow as she glanced to her right, finding Emma sliding onto the stool beside her. The blonde offered a forced smile of her own as she flagged Ruby down for a cup of coffee.

"Feel good to be back?" Ruby questioned as she poured Emma's coffee.

"You have known idea." Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know how any of you lived there. I'll take the real world over fairytale land any day."

"It's not so bad." Ariel offered.

"You were a mermaid." Emma rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to hunt down and kill your food everyday."

Ariel smiled tightly. "You don't know much about mermaids, do you?"

"Not really." Emma admitted with a shrug. "All I know about them is from your movie."

"My movie?"

"Yeah, you know, The Little Mermaid." Emma nodded, realization dawning as Ariel stared at her with a look of confusion. "Oh, you didn't know."

"There's a movie about me?" Ariel's mouth dropped open in surprise.

Emma chuckled, sipping her coffee. "To be honest, it was probably one of my favourites when I was a kid. Don't tell Mary Margaret that, though." The blonde winked, talking about her mother. "She'll be heartbroken I didn't fall in love with Snow White and the Seven Dwarves."

"A movie." Ariel muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. Who would have thought it! "What…what was it about?"

"Mostly you falling in love with your prince. Eric I think it was."

"Eric?" Ruby raised an eyebrow, glancing at Ariel with a smirk. "Do you know an Eric, Ariel?"

Ariel's cheeks flushed. "Shut up, Ruby."

Emma looked between the two curiously. "So you know an Eric then?"

"No." Ariel shook her head wildly, her red locks flying every which way.

"Yes." Ruby snorted.

"Don't even." Ariel sent Ruby a pointed look.

Ruby's smirk had grown, however. "Eric is Ariel's ex boyfriend."

"Ex boyfriend?" Emma mused. "So much for falling in love and getting married."

Ariel's nose scrunched up in disgust. "Eric was an arrogant ass."

"Not exactly her true love." Ruby laughed.

Ariel's thoughts immediately drifted to a certain pirate. No, Eric certainly was not her true love. Killian, however, might just be.

"Hey, are you in there?" Ruby waved a hand in front of her face. "Were you always like this?"

"Unfortunately for my father, yes." Ariel nodded before turning to Emma. "So what else happened in this supposed movie?"

"Well you lost your voice." Emma pursed her lips together in thought. "You traded it for legs. What was the sea witches name…hm…oh, Ursula."

Ariel paled. Ursula? How could someone possibly have created a movie so factual to her actual life? She just hoped her pirate wasn't mentioned.

"Was there, uh, anyone else?" Ariel pressed, chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

Emma shook her head. "No, not really. Why?"

"No reason." Ariel quickly tossed down a few bills and flashed Ruby a smile. "I'll see you later Red."

"Leaving so soon?" Ruby pouted.

Ariel just waved as she dashed out of the diner and tugged her jacket around herself tightly as the chilly Maine air went right through her. She needed to clear her head and talking about a movie about her life was not the way to do it. Hearing about Eric only brought her feelings towards Killian to the surface and she didn't know how to mask her emotions in front of her friends. She knew where she wanted to go, where she needed to go, but she was hesitant to. The docks had always been her little slice of heaven. It had always offered her sanctuary away from her gossiping sisters and her father's watchful eye. It was the one place in Storybrooke she could go to to escape the rest of the world.

But how could she do that when the one person she was running from was there, at those docks?


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel roamed around town for the rest of the day. By the time the sun was beginning to set, Ariel was just on her way home. She knew her father would worry about her if she wasn't home for supper. She had already been questioned by Attina that morning; she didn't want her entire family breathing down her neck.

The day hadn't done a thing to clear Ariel of her thoughts, however. Killian haunted every single second of her day, just as he always had in their old world. It didn't matter what lands they travelled to; Killian would always be the only man she thought of.

She still didn't know what to do. Not once had she heard any of the townsfolk wonder about a mysterious new ship in the harbour. Whatever magic had been used to conceal the Jolly Roger, it was still being used. No one knew two travellers had sailed into town early this morning; no one except her. She was the only soul that knew Killian and that mysterious woman was here, whoever she was. Ariel wanted to believe there was a good reason for their sudden arrival, but there was doubt in the pit of her stomach.

There was a reason Killian was here, a reason she was sure would bring no good to the town.

That just made keeping her secret all the more harder. She wanted to tell someone, anyone about Killian. She had almost blurted it out a handful of times to Ruby over lunch and had to stop herself. Because while Killian may bring trouble and danger to Storybrooke and it's residents, he was still her pirate. She feared if she told anyone, they would take immediate action. If she was the reason any harm was brought to the man she loved, she would never forgive herself.

No, she needed to keep Killian a secret for as long as possible. At least until she discovered why he was here.

That, unfortunately, meant she would have to search him out, and that was a feat she wasn't sure she wanted to do.

"I'll deal with it tomorrow." She muttered to herself as she hurried along the edge of the harbour to her father's home. She had to do her best to put Killian behind her for tonight, or else her sister's would grow suspicious.

"Talking to yourself, lass?"

Ariel stopped dead at his voice. Her head snapped to the side, finding Killian leaning against a street light with that smirk of his plastered across his lips. He was fiddling with his hook as he looked her over. She shuddered at his stare.

"What do you want?" She questioned in a whisper. She glanced up the road to her father's house. Any of her sister's could be staring out the window and watching her exchange with Killian. That was the last thing she needed. Ariel quickly stormed over to the one handed pirate, grabbing his arm as she pulled him to the furthest end of the docks where she knew the windows of her house didn't reach. "What are you even doing here?"

"Perhaps I just wanted to see you." He winked.

"Oh really?" Ariel crossed her arms over her chest. "So you can, what, yell at me some more about how terrible of a person I am?"

Killian's smirk faltered. "You know how I am, love. I tend to say things…"

"But you meant every word." She accused.

"You caught me off guard." Killian defended. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you meant everything you said." She could feel a rising lump in her throat as her emotions threatened to get the best of her. She needed to be strong in order to deal with him, in order to not break apart at the seams. Her father had always lectured her for wearing her heart on her sleeve. Ariel was beginning to realize that her father had been right all along. "I don't want to deal with this right now. I don't want to deal with _you_ right now."

Ariel twisted around on her heel with every intention of walking away. Killian, however, grabbed her arm with his hand, stopping her from leaving.

"I have a temper, Ariel. You know that."

"And I have a temper too!" She snapped at him, gritting her teeth as she turned and threw him a glare. "But that doesn't mean I'm a complete asshole."

Killian frowned, though his hand never dropped from her arm. In fact, he even drew closer to the once mermaid, closing the distance between them. Ariel noticed this little fact but was unable to do anything to stop him. Her feet felt glued to the dock, her heart pounding painfully in her chest as he drew even closer. She wanted to push him away, she wanted to run and never look back, but she couldn't. Killian had always made her weak in the fin, and now her two knees felt the very same. Ariel hated him for how he made her feel.

"Come on love, forgive me?" he offered the tiniest smile. He dropped her arm and lifted his fingers to her cheek, his fingertips dancing across her porcelain skin until he was met with the corner of her lips. Ariel shuddered, her eyes drifting close as she was reminded of a time long ago. She had always loved when he kissed her. She didn't know much about magic, but she knew their kiss was magical. She felt like nothing else mattered when his lips met with hers. Everything had just felt so right, so perfect, in his arms. Whenever they were together, she never wanted to leave him, to let him go. He was her one true love, not Eric like this silly movie insisted.

The short moment came to a quick end, however, when the horn of a boat broke the two from their trance. Killian quickly stepped away, running his hand through his hair while Ariel blushed and tried to compose herself. She felt embarrassed for falling straight into his arms again, and after everything he had said last night too.

"I have to go." Ariel whispered, surprised she was even able to form a coherent sentence.

"I want to see you again." Killian shocked her. After all the cruel things he had said to her only last night, he wanted to see her again?

"Will you tell me why you're here?" she asked him, looking deep into those piercing blue orbs.

"I can't tell you that, love." He shook his head. "You would like me even less for knowing."

"I don't believe that." Ariel muttered but let the matter drop. "I really have to…"

"I had a reason for seeking you out." Killian admitted as he slipped his hand into his leather jacket's pock and lifted a golden bracelet for Ariel to see. "You must have dropped it last night."

Ariel's eyes widened as her hand immediately grasped her wrist. She gaped at realizing the bracelet was indeed gone. She had been so lost in her thoughts, so lost in Killian, that she hadn't even realized she had lost it. She hadn't taken that bracelet off since he had clasped it around her wrist. Not even when he had pushed her away had she been able to. After they had all been sent here, to this world, she couldn't remember why the bracelet had been so important, only that she needed to always wear it. But now, now she remembered who had given it to her and why. She would have been heartbroken if she had never seen it again.

"Allow me." He offered, catching her wrist with his hook. Goosebumps rose on her arms, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as he clasped the bracelet around her pale wrist for a second time. "There, right where it should be."

Ariel couldn't utter a sound as he slowly let go of her wrist and took a step back.

"Till tomorrow, my princess." He mocked a bow.

"I'm not a princess." She fought to find the words. "Not anymore."

"You'll always be a princess in my eyes."

Her cheeks deepened in colour as she quickly bid goodbye and hurried home. The longer she was near him, the weaker she would become. As she sat at dinner that night however, Ariel couldn't help but ignore the mindless chatter of her sisters and instead, play with her bracelet. She remembered the day he had given it to her as if it had been yesterday.

She longed more than anything to be back there on that rock with her pirate. Everything had seemed so much simpler then.


	5. Chapter 5

"You've made yourself right at home, haven't you?"

Killian frowned as he turned. "Cora, what a surprise."

Cora gazed over the pirate's shoulder as the departing girl. "Who's the girl?"

His eyes narrowed as he blocked Cora's path. "She's no one."

Cora smiled sweetly at the pirate. "I find that hard to believe. Do not let her distract you, Hook."

"I'm not distracted." Killian assured, crossing his arms as he eyed Cora closely. "Do you come bearing news, or shall I sit around my ship for another day?"

"I have the information you seek." Cora nodded, turning towards the invisible ship. "It does, however, come at price."

"Why am I not surprised?" Killian sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he followed Cora aboard his ship. He was tired of the witch already. He had only dealt with her in order to get to Storybrooke. Now that they were there, he wanted to cut his ties with the dangerous woman. She however, seemed to have her own plans and that worried him.

"Oh and Hook?" Cora turned towards the pirate as he climbed onto his ship. "I don't want to have to take another heart, but I won't hesitate if need be."

Killian froze, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "There will be no need for that, Cora."

"I hope not."

* * *

Ariel sat by her window late that night, her orbs searching the docks. She thought every so often she would catch Killian roaming about, but she knew she was likely just seeing things. She had locked herself in her room after supper to try and clear her head from her sister's latest gossip. Attina had been eying her the entire time, but hadn't spoke up and had let her leave the dining room in peace. Ariel was glad for it. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stop herself from blurting out the truth if people kept hounding her.

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore." She murmured to the empty room sadly.

It had been so long, too long even, since they had been together. There was so much about her pirate that she didn't know. He had never delved into his life story, only to tell her his adventures sailing the seas. He barely even spoke about Neverland, only mentioning the Lost Boys in passing and talking about a pesky fairy named Tinker Bell. She never knew why his hand had been taken, though she had asked many times. Killian would only lie, telling her some dramatic tale that she knew wasn't the truth. There had always been a darkness brewing in her pirate, even when she had thought they had been so in love. But now, that darkness seemed to have consumed him to the point of no return.

"Ariel?" Attina knocked gently on the door before pushing it open.

Ariel sighed as she closed her drapes and glanced at her sister. "I'm fine, Attina."

"I'm sure you are." She rolled her eyes as she closed the door and came to sit on Ariel's bed. She patted the spot next to her, motioning for her sister to join her. "I just want to talk."

"I already told you…"

"And I already told you that I don't believe you." She sent her little sister a knowing look. "I know you, Ariel, and I know when something's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it." Ariel shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Just come sit down." Attina insisted.

Ariel hesitated, but eventually sat beside her sister.

"I know things have been a bit strange since the curse broke." Attina began, taking Ariel's hand in hers. "And I know everything is a bit confusing, but you know you're not alone. father is always here for us, and you know I am too."

"You don't have to act like a mother to us anymore, Attina." Ariel pointed out. "We're all grown up now."

"I don't know about you." She smiled warmly. "I don't think you ever really grew up."

"Thanks." Ariel rolled her eyes.

Attina nudged Ariel in the side. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Ariel. I'm a bit jealous of how young and free spirited you are. I miss those days."

"You were never free spirited." Ariel snickered. "You were always the bossy mother."

Attina couldn't deny it. "Well maybe just a little."

The sisters sat in a comfortable silence as the two drifted off into their own worlds. Attina had always been a mother to her younger sisters, ever since their mother had died. She may have nagged Ariel, but they had always shared a special bond. Attina had been there for her more than anyone else. She drove her crazy half the time, but Attina's heart was always in the right place. She never liked to see the suffering of her sisters, and Ariel seemed to suffer plenty of times over their lives.

"Is this about the pirate?" Attina asked softly, jostling Ariel in surprise.

"What?" Ariel's eyes widened. Had Attina discovered her secret?

Attina smiled at her sister. "Ever since the curse broke, you've been off in your own little world. You've been down by the docks nearly every day. This is about him, isn't it?"

Ariel sighed in relief. "It's not…"

"It is." Attina gave Ariel's hand an encouraging squeeze. "It's alright, you know. I know you loved him."

Ariel sent her a curious glance. "You do?"

"Father didn't approve. He hated the pirate." Attina chuckled. "Our sisters thought he was gorgeous, of course."

"They thought any man was gorgeous." Ariel rolled her eyes.

"It's true." Attina admitted with a laugh. "I could always see where you heart laid. Even after father ordered you never to see him again I knew you still loved him, that you still went to him. I covered for you on more than one occasion."

This surprised Ariel. Attina had always been vocal about her interest in humans, and more importantly, her pirate.

"Don't look so surprised."

"Sorry, it's just…I didn't think you noticed. Or cared." Ariel shrugged.

"Of course I did." Attina frowned. "You're my sister, Ariel. Just because I don't understand you all the time, it doesn't mean I don't care. You loved him, and while I didn't exactly approve, I understand."

Ariel didn't know what to say.

"I know you've been looking for him." Attina continued. "And I know you haven't found him yet, if he even came here with the curse. If that's true, then I'm sorry. I can't imagine being apart from someone you love."

Attina didn't even know the half of it. It had pained Ariel every single day since the curse had been broken. All she had wanted was for her pirate to return to her. But now that he was here, she wasn't sure what she wanted. She loved him and she always would. But did he love her? Did he care about her anymore? Was there even a future to be had? She had legs now; they could be together. Killian had come here for a reason, however, a reason that might just keep them a part.

Ariel didn't even want to think about it, but she had to. She had to discover the truth, if not for the town's safety, then for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel couldn't sleep. She tried desperately to forget about her pirate, to clear her thoughts, but it was impossible. Killian haunted her throughout night, seeing that damn smirk of his every time she closed her eyes. Eventually, Ariel dragged herself out of bed and sat at the window. It didn't take long until her stare focused on where she knew The Jolly Roger was sitting in the harbour. A small smile crossed her lips as she stared longingly at that bare spot.

She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there, staring dreamily at Killian's ship, but it was long enough when a figure appeared out of thin air onto the docks. Eyebrows furrowing, Ariel watched closely as Killian glanced around the harbour, ensuring he was alone, before taking a seat on a crate. Ariel almost wanted to laugh when her pirate took a swig of rum. There were some things that would never change.

Not able to help herself, Ariel threw on a jacket and slipped from her room. For a second night in a row, Ariel sneaked out of the house and down to the docks. She would glance over her shoulder to the house every so often to make sure her sisters weren't spying on her, and was relieved to find not a single curious pair of peering eyes.

"What do I owe this lovely pleasure?"

A smile spread across her lips as she slowly approached Killian. "Couldn't sleep."

"Ah, I see." Killian grinned at the red head. "So you missed me."

Ariel rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself. Even with a jacket, it was cold out. Fall was slowly turning into winter and Ariel was not looking forward to it. "I wouldn't exactly say that."

"I would." Killian chuckled before noticing she was shaking. "You're cold."

"I'm fine." She shrugged.

"You're still as stubborn as always." Killian shook his head as he stood and handed the former mermaid his flask of rum. "Guard this with your life, won't you lass?"

"What are you doing?" Ariel questioned but took the rum anyways.

Killian just sent her a smirk as he climbed aboard the invisible ship, returning moments later with a wool blanket. Motioning Ariel to sit, Killian threw the blanket around her shoulders before returning to his makeshift seat.

"I can't have my mermaid freeze to death." He snatched the rum from Ariel's hands, taking another swig.

Ariel shook her hair out, hiding her smile at being called _his_. The two sat in silence, Killian filing his hook, a bizarre hobby of the pirate, while Ariel contently glanced at him out the corner of her eye. Killian would catch her gaze every so often, chuckling to himself whenever her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. It brought him a great deal of pleasure to know he still had an affect on her.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you're here?" Ariel wondered, pulling the blanket tighter around her shivering form.

"It's not likely, love."

Ariel frowned but continued to push. "Who was that woman I saw you with?"

"That's not your concern."

"Well then how did you get here?"

Killian sighed as he glanced at her with a frown of his own. "Ariel, we've gone over this, love."

"I'm not going to hate you, if that's what you think." She shifted closer. "I don't think I could ever hate you."

He laughed, but it was not out of amusement. "Now you're just lying to yourself."

Her lips pursed together in annoyance. "Don't act like you know what I'm capable of feeling."

"I know you better than you think."

"I doubt that." Ariel muttered to herself with a heavy sigh. She just wanted Killian to give her a straight answer. "Why won't you just tell me? It can't be that bad that you can't tell me."

"Ariel." The pirate shook his head. "I can't. You don't need to know. The more you do, the more danger you'll be put it."

"So it's dangerous then. I can handle dangerous."

"You are the last person to be able to handle dangerous, love." Killian snickered, only to fall silent when Ariel stood and threw his blanket at him.

"You have no idea what I can handle!" Ariel stood her ground with a glare. He wouldn't undermine her, even if he was her pirate.

Killian could sense the red head's anger boiling inside of her and quickly stood to calm her. He knew her temper too well.

"Lass, I didn't mean anything by it." Killian reached for her but she moved out of his touch. "Don't be like that."

"Just tell me already." She crossed her arms in frustration. "Tell me why you're here. Is it because of that woman?"

Killian rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's complicated."

"It's not that complicated. Just tell me."

"Don't push me on this Ariel." He warned, his expression hardening. "I have my reasons."

"Well they're stupid." She expressed childishly.

He couldn't help himself; he laughed. Ariel shoved at his arm, frowning as he continued to laugh at her.

"Don't laugh at me!"

But he couldn't stop. He hadn't laughed in a long time. The last time he could remember truly smiling had been with her, with his little mermaid. She had always brought out another side of him, a side he thought had died when Milah's heart had been ripped out and crushed to nothing but dust.

"Stop it!" She pushed at his chest. "Hook!"

Killian immediately sobered, a frown spreading across his lips. "You called me Hook."

"You were laughing at me." Ariel shot back.

Killian took a step forward, closing the distance between him. He raised a hand, his fingers inching towards her jaw, and was relieved when she didn't pull away again. The pads of his fingers danced across her cheek and along her jaw before stopping at the corner of her lips. Her lips. They were trembling, ether from the cold or from his touch. He didn't care either way. Those lips had been his undoing since the moment he first laid eyes on her.

No, that was wrong.

It had been the sweet song that had escaped those very lips that had entranced him.

"Do you still sing?" He asked softly.

Ariel was surprised by his question, her eyebrows furrowing together. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You have a beautiful voice." He mused. "You should sing more."

Ariel averted his gaze. She tried to pull away but his hook caught her arm and held her in place. "I haven't exactly had a lot to sing about here."

"Perhaps we can change that." He drew even closer, his breath hot on her face.

"Maybe I don't want to sing anymore." She mumbled

His finger clasped under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. "But I love when you sing."

"Maybe I don't care."

"Now that _is_ a lie." Killian chuckled, licking his lips as he stared down at her rosy frown. What he would give to be able to kiss those lips again.

"Don't," She shook her head. "Don't try and fix this with saying something nice. It doesn't work like that."

"It has before." He pointed out.

"I've changed. People change, Killian."

He didn't believe it, however. Killian didn't believe that Ariel had changed. He was still the same naïve little mermaid he had met years ago. Only now, she had two legs.

"I should go." She once again tried to pull away from him but Killian shook his head and instead tugged her closer. "Killian…"

"I don't want you to go." He murmured, lowering his lips so they were ghosting across hers.

Ariel's heart was pounding wildly in her chest, her eyes widening as she stared at his lips. They were so close. They were barely touching hers. She wanted nothing more than to press their lips together, to finally kiss him. But she knew this was what he wanted. He wanted to distract her, to make her forget about all the answers she sought. He knew just how weak she had always been in his presence.

And he was right.

"No." She whispered under her breath, shaking her head as she leaned away from him. "You're trying to distract me."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Would I do that to you, love?"

"Of course you would." She yanked his hook from her arm and pushed herself away from him.

"Well maybe just a little." He winked, that frustrating smirk appearing on his lips. "Did it work?"

"No." She glared up at him, though they both knew she was lying. "If you're going to treat me like a child then I'm going to go."

"Come now, lass." Killian held his arms out wide. "We could either argue all night or we could do other enjoyable activities."

"You aren't capable of being sweet." Ariel grumbled, wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't even know why I came here."

"You missed me. Don't beat yourself up about it, sweetheart; I get it a lot."

Ariel grit her teeth as she twisted on her heel to walk away. She stopped dead in her tracks, however, when purple mist suddenly appeared out of thin air before her. A woman formed, the same woman she remembered from when the Jolly Roger had first docked.

"Ariel?" Killian frowned before realizing why Ariel was frozen in place. He immediately pushed her behind him as he stood between her and Cora. "Cora."

"Hello, Hook." There was a coy smile on Cora's lips as she glanced at the petite red head hiding behind Killian. "And who's this little treasure?"

"She's no one." Killian assured, blocking Ariel from view. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Just checking in." Cora waved her hand and Killian was magically forced to the side, revealing Ariel's uncertain form. Cora's smile grew as she looked the girl over. "And who are you?"

"No one." Ariel insisted, glancing worriedly at Killian.

"Now why is it that I don't believe you?" Cora stepped forward, her orbs sweeping over Ariel with interest. She had been concerned she was just a distraction for Killian. Cora realized, however, how quickly she had misjudged. "Oh I know exactly who you are, child."

Ariel's eyes widened, taking a step back from the witch. Killian was trying desperately to get to his mermaid, to protect her, but Cora's magic kept him in place.

"Does King Triton know that his youngest daughter is off gallivanting with a pirate?" Cora tilted her head to the side, her smile twisting into a smirk. "No, I don't believe he does." Before Ariel could utter a word Cora was waving her hand for a second time, taking the girl's voice. "Now I don't have to stress the importance of keeping our arrival a secret, do I?"

Ariel grasped at her throat, trying desperately to make any sound at all. But she couldn't.

"Good." Cora nodded in approval. "Now go run along home and be a good little girl."

Lifting the enchantment, Ariel let out a soft whimper before throwing Killian a glance. He was still halted in place, forced to watch as Ariel hurried around the witch and up the dock. The moment she was out of sight, Cora turned to the pirate and released him from his magical binds.

"Don't let me catch you with that girl again, Hook." Cora warned. "I won't be as kind the next time."

Killian glared at the witch as she boarded the ship without a second glance. He seethed as he glanced to where Ariel had run, wishing he could go after her. But he knew the risks if he did. He knew the risks if he saw her again.

He would have to keep his distance, even if it was the last thing he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel busied herself the next day, trying desperately to keep her thoughts from drifting to Killian. It was nearly impossible, however, and she found herself on more than one occasion ready to rush down to the docks to see him. She hated that she was acting this way, that she was that young naïve mermaid all over again. Hadn't she learned her lesson? She loved Killian, but he had still broken her heart, he had still done everything in his power to shove her away. She couldn't be pulled in by his charm and good looks again.

Even if all she wanted to do was run into his arms and never leave.

So she locked herself in the house as her sisters and father went about their day. She cleaned every nook and cranny, reorganized every shelf in every room; she even tip toed into the attic only to hurry back out when the mothballs threatened to attack. By the time her father and sisters returned home, Ariel even had dinner prepared and on the table. Attina, typical Attina, was suspicious, but her father and sisters didn't even bat an eyelash. Triton was just happy to not have to cook and the sisters were giggling over some boy.

But Attina was too nosey for her own good.

"You never cook." Attina commented later that night as she barged her way into Ariel's bedroom. "I cannot remember a time when you've ever cooked for the family."

"Well maybe I just wanted to do something nice." Ariel rolled her eyes.

Attina raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Ariel sighed. "Now will you excuse me? I'm trying to read." She lifted a book off of her desk.

"You've read that thing fifty times." Attina shook her head, settling herself on her sister's bed. Ariel frowned, her shoulders slumping as she realized she couldn't get rid of Attina that easily. "Why are you cooking all of a sudden? And cleaning. The house is spotless."

"Why are you complaining? No one will have to do chores for at least a week." Ariel pointed out, turning her back to her sister so she wouldn't know if she was lying her not. She could keep her voice steady, but she couldn't mask the emotions her eyes betrayed her with.

"There's something going on." Attina persisted. "What's going on, Ariel? You've been acting very strange these last few days. You've been sneaking out, completely oblivious to the rest of the world…"

"What else is new?" Ariel shot back. Her head had always been lost in the cloud.

"Do you even know what's happening in town?"

Ariel tensed. "What?"

"See, this is what I mean." Attina sighed. "You don't even know, do you?"

"Know what?" Ariel questioned, curiously glancing over her shoulder.

Attina sighed as she stood and crosses the room to her sister. Ariel's body stiffened, but her older sister ignored her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Ariel, Archie was found dead. He was murdered."

Ariel's head snapped to the side, her eyes widening in disbelief. "What? No you're lying."

"I'm not. He was found this morning. Apparently it was Regina, not that anyone is really surprised."

Ariel didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to say. She knew Archie just as well as the rest of the town. She had been one of his patients, she had been one of the countless souls that had sat on that couch and poured their hearts out to the kind, patient man. When everyone thought she had been crazy, when everyone thought she needed help, Archie had been there.

"I'm sorry." Attina squeezed Ariel's shoulders in comfort. "You used to see him, and I know those sessions meant a lot to you."

"Why? How?" Ariel forced out, her mind wheeling. She couldn't believe this was true. She couldn't believe that the one man that wanted to help each and every member of this town could have been murdered.

"It's Regina." Attina shrugged. "Who knows why she ever does what she does. She's fueled by dark magic."

"But Archie." The red head's bottom lip began to tremble as tears formed in her eyes. Archie, Archie of all people was gone, murdered. "Why him? Why would she…"

Attina pulled her into an embrace, the younger sister leaning on the older for support. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you. I just thought you should know."

Ariel could only nod as the tears slipped down her porcelain cheeks. She hid her red eyes in her sister's shoulder as Attina's arms tightened around her. The town was being thrown into turmoil all of a sudden, and it wasn't lost on the former mermaid that it had all began after Killian and Cora had mysteriously arrived in town.

* * *

Ariel attended Archie's funeral along with the rest of her family but snuck off the first chance she had. She couldn't stick around; she couldn't join in with the rest of the town and mourn the loss of their friend. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts, to grieve in her own way. She was surprised Attina had even let her run off, but even her eldest sister knew when to push and when to just stand back.

She hadn't realized where she was heading until she arrived at the docks. She should have gone home, but she didn't want to deal with her sisters or father. She just needed to get away, to just be by herself, and her docks had always been the one place she could go.

But he was there, and that was a problem.

Because she wanted to see him. She wanted him to just hold her, to promise her that everything was going to be all right. She just wanted to sit with him and not say a word. She just wanted him, even though she knew he was the epitome of trouble, even though she knew his and Cora's appearance in Storybrooke couldn't have been a coincidence, especially with Archie's death.

That, however, didn't stop her feet from taking her straight to where she knew The Jolly Roger to be.

Ariel stared at the invisible ship for what felt like hours. She had never been this close to her pirate's ship before. She had only seen it from a distance when Killian would row out to her. She had always wondered what it would be like to climb aboard the massive ship.

Glancing around to ensure she was completely alone, Ariel cautiously approached the vessel. It took her a moment to remember how Killian had boarded the ship and inhaled sharply when she found the invisible ramp. As she reached the top and took her first step onto the Jolly Roger, Ariel couldn't help but giggle in excitement. Adrenaline pumped through her and in that moment, she let go of the pain. This was what she had once lived for; Ariel had loved adventure, she had loved going places her family would never approve of.

She had barely taken more than two steps further when a voice froze her in place.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Ariel jumped, her eyes growing wide as she lifted her gaze to find Killian approaching her. There was a frown on his face, a dark look in his orbs.

"You're not supposed to be here, Ariel." His voice was low. He was _not_ happy that she was there.

"I ah…" Ariel struggled to find the words. The excitement she had only just felt immediately vanished and the reason she had come to the docks at all reminded her of the tragedy that had struck the town.

"Ariel?" Killian's eyebrows furrowed. "You're crying."

She hadn't realized and quickly wiped away the few stray tears as they slid down her cheeks. She looked away, pulling her jacket tighter around herself. The morning was cold and dreary, as if Mother Nature knew of Storybrooke's unfortunate loss.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Ariel frowned at his tone, however. He didn't seem interested, he didn't sound like he cared. She watched him closely, noting his darting orbs, his uncharacteristic fidgeting. Something was off with her pirate.

"Something happened in town." Ariel swallowed the hard lump in her throat.

"I see." He nodded slowly. "Well then, why are you here?"

"I don't really know why." She shrugged. "I just wanted to see you, I guess."

Killian sighed as he hand his fingers through his short dark hair. "Ariel…"

"What's going on?" Ariel questioned. "You're acting weird."

"I'm not the one crying."

"I'm not the one acting strange." She shot right back at him, her forehead wrinkling. "Why are you acting weird, Killian? What's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you." He motioned to the ramp she had only just walked up. "You need to go, Ariel."

"Tell me what's going on." She shook her head, standing her ground.

Killian's frown deepened as his eyes narrowed. "Ariel, I'm not asking you love."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. Now go." He was losing his patience quickly. He didn't have time for this. He had to utilize the new piece of information the cricket had given him after a few acts of _persuasion_. He didn't have time for these games. Especially when he knew Cora could appear at any moment. If she knew Ariel had climbed aboard his ship, that she was even close to the truth, then she would be in more danger than she could even imagine.

He couldn't let her get hurt because of him.

"Killian."

"I said go." He hissed. "You can't be here, Ariel. You can't come around here again."

Ariel didn't understand where this sudden anger was coming from. "My father practically owns the harbour, Killian. I can come here if I like."

"Exactly, your father owns the docks. I can't risk him seeing you seducing me." Killian struggled not to wince at his own words. Ariel would not take kindly to them.

"I'm sorry, what?" Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Me seducing you? Are you kidding me?"

"I can't have you ruining this for me." He moved towards her, grabbing her elbow and tugging her towards the ramp.

"Let go of me." She shoved at his arm, attempting to yank free. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being like this? This isn't you."

"Oh that's a laugh." Killian laughed humorlessly. "This is exactly who I am, Ariel. You just felt the need to try and change me."

Why was he talking like this? Why was he acting this way? Ariel couldn't understand what was wrong with her pirate. This wasn't what she had sought out; this wasn't what she had wanted at all when she had wandered to the docks after Archie's funeral. She had just been looking for an escape from the grief.

"Get off my ship, Ariel." He shoved her onto the ramp, the red head stumbling as she tried to steady herself. "And don't come back."

"Killian." She reached for him, only for her wrist to be caught by his hook. She froze at the menacing glare, a chill running down her spine. Only once before had she seen him this furious. "Don't. Don't do this to me again."

"We were never anything, Ariel. You were the one who snuck around where you shouldn't. I never would have come looking for you. I never would have cared about you at all. I came here for a reason, and I'm not going to let you ruin this for me. Now get off my ship and stay the hell away, Ariel!"

"Or what?" her voice wavered as tears formed in her eyes.

He stepped towards her until he was towering over her, his dark glare boring right through her. "You really don't want to know."

"Killian please." She was begging for him, again, but she didn't care. She had prayed for so many long days that he would come for her, that she would see her pirate again. And now he was here, he was truly here. He just wasn't _hers_.

Had he ever been?

"I…" She began but was quickly stopped by Hook grabbing her chin forcefully.

"I don't love you, Ariel. I've never loved you." His voice was so low, so dangerously low, that it was barely even a whisper. His words, however, rang clear as day in her ears. "Now get off my ship, you stupid little girl."

She searched those piercing blue for any trace of doubt, for any clue that he was lying. But all she found was pure hatred spilling out of him.

"Why?" She croaked out. "Why are you…"

Killian grabbed onto her arm with enough force to cause Ariel to wince. "If you do not get off of my ship in the next three seconds, I will have to hurt you Ariel, and I really don't want to do that."

But he already had hurt her, more than he could ever understand.

She ripped her arm out of his grasp and didn't hesitate as she hurried down the ramp and to the docks below. Killian couldn't watch as Ariel ran as fast as her two legs could take her and instead turned back to his ship.

"Oh don't look so disappointed, Hook." Cora was standing there in the middle of his ship, waiting for him with a sly smirk plastered across her lips. "This is what you want, isn't it? Your revenge."

Killian could only nod as he brushed passed her and back to where his cricket was being held. He still had some questions he needed answered. He couldn't help, however, the guilt that ate away at his conscious for what he had just done.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the dead of night, not even a peep sounding onboard of the grand ship swaying in the soft waves. A lone figure stood on deck, staring out across the sea. A hook tapped lightly on the railing as piecing blue orbs glared up at the full moon. He should have been sleeping, but he was tired of the restless nights. It was easier this way, to exhaust himself to the point that he never dreamed. Because if he dreamed, it would be of _her_. He couldn't see her in another dream, not when he couldn't have her there in the flesh. It was too painful.

"Captain?"

Killian sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Not now, Smee."

"But Captain…"

"I said not now!" Killian hissed, throwing a glare over his shoulder at the pudgy man.

Smee fidgeted nervously, his eyes darting all around. He didn't want to defy his captain, but it was necessary. "I'm sorry sir, but…"

"Pray tell," Killian twisted around with narrowed eyes. "What could be so important that you must interrupt me?"

"There's someone out there," Smee managed out, though his voice wavered.

"Out where?" Killian raised an eyebrow in boredom. He motioned with his hook across the empty sea. "As you can see, there's…"

"Sir," Smee nodded behind the captain.

A murderous glare swept over the pirate's face as he took a menacing step forward. He raised his hook threateningly, but was halted in place when a melodic voice suddenly filled the night. There were no words, only a hum; a hum so beautiful, so endearing, that Killian couldn't help but turn around. He searched the sea for the owner of the majestic voice, but all he could see at first was an abyss of dark blue. The longer he peered across the sea, however, the clearer a form became. It wasn't still, instead swaying from side to side, swishing through the waves with a grace he had never encountered before. But he still couldn't get a good look at whoever dared to be in the cold seawater at this time of night.

"Who is it?" Killian demanded to know.

"I-I don't know sir," Smee shook his head, just as entranced by the hum as his captain was. "She just…appeared."

"She?" Killian questioned.

"Look," Smee motioned.

Killian stood there and watched, battling with himself from diving into the water and swimming to the humming form. He had just enough control over his common sense to stay aboard his ship and instead lean over the side to get a better look. And there _she_ was. She lifted just enough out of the calming waves for her startling red locks to clash against the deep blue of the sea.

"She's beautiful," Smee whispered as her porcelain skin shone in the moonlight.

Killian didn't deny her beauty. Even from this distance, even in the dark of the night, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon.

It was in that moment, that train of thought that Killian realized something was wrong. He fought with himself as he shoved himself away from the side of his ship, shaking his head wildly as he put as much distance as he could between the girl – no, creature – swimming in the sea.

His muddled thoughts, his rash judgments gave him all the proof that was needed.

She was a mermaid.

"Get below deck," Killian barked the order.

"But Captain," Smee inched closer to the railing, closer to the sea creature.

A hook caught the collar of Smee's shirt and yanked him backwards. "I said below deck!"

Smee shook his head, blinking rapidly as his thoughts became clearer. Glancing wearily at his captain, Smee nodded and hurried below deck. Once alone, Killian glared at the mermaid that was ducking beneath the surface. He had sailed the seas his entire life; he had traveled to Neverland and back again. But never in his life had he seen a mermaid. He had heard tales, however, tales that would frighten any young child. If his crew knew there was a mermaid swimming freely around them, they would be just as frightened. He needed to do something, and quick.

* * *

Killian smiled sadly down at the pages of the book he had pulled off the neatly stacked bookshelf. Mermaids. Even in this dreary library he couldn't escape Ariel. She was everywhere and it was driving the pirate insane. He didn't want anything to do with her that first night he discovered her. He had wanted to kill her and that be the end of it. But she had entranced him, not with her voice or her beauty, but by the desperate need of adventure, of freedom. He had known that look, those desires too well and hadn't been able to stop himself from fueling those wishes.

The pirate was more than relieved when the door to the library opened, the clicking of heels on the tiled floor. A smirk slowly grew on his lips as he waited. If the cricket had been correct, this girl was his key to the revenge his sought.

"Sorry, the library's not open yet."

Closing the book in his hands, Killian slowly turned to face the brunette, his smirk widening. She was a pretty one; the crocodile continued to fall for those far too good for him.

"Oh I'm not here for the books, love."

Belle's eyebrows furrowed as she took the man in. She may have been locked away for too many years for her to count, but she still remembered every single face. His, she would not easily forget.

"You," the colour drained from her face as she took a hesitant step back. "You're the one who broke into my cell at the Queen's Palace."

She didn't hesitate as she raced for the door, only for Killian to beat her to it, blocking her path. All that remained between them was a cart of books.

"You wanted to kill Rumpelstiltskin," She accused.

"Oh I still do," Killian promised in a low voice. "But right now, I'll settle for you."

Killian advanced towards Belle, but always the intelligent one, she quickly shoved the cart at Killian, knocking it over with books flying everywhere. She hurried across the room to the elevator, the only safety she could find. Killian wasn't far behind as he shoved the cart off of him and threw himself at the elevator, the doors closing in his face.

"Damn it!" the pirate growled, slamming his fists against the metal doors that were locked in place.

* * *

He didn't know what he was thinking as he rowed closer to where the mermaid had once been. He had lost his mind, Killian was certain of it. He should have woken his crew and insisted on sailing as far as they could get from the mermaid. But instead, he had taken matters into his own hands and was risking everything as he sought the mermaid out.

Sighing, he came to a stop and set the oar down as he glanced around the small boat. One hand fell to the sheath at his waist, bracing himself for the right moment to attack. He wouldn't hesitate in slaying the sea creature, even if she was one of beauty. He had been sailing for too long to know that looks can be deceiving.

Killian sat there for what felt like hours, but was only long drawn out moments. He had expected the mermaid to come to him almost immediately. This was what it had wanted, wasn't it? Mermaids sought out sailors, drowning them with absolute glee. They fed off of innocent men without guilt. Well there he was, but where was she?

Just when he was near the point of giving up, a flash of red to his left caught his attention. His head snapped to the side, his eyes narrowed as he peered around him. She was there, he could sense it. If he strained and stared hard enough at the calm water around him, he could see ripples as the mermaid danced beneath the sea around him. Killian almost wanted to smirk; she was playing with him.

"Come on now, love, I know you're there," He called out to her, shifting in his small boat as he got a better handle on his sword. A part of him, however, was intrigued. He may never have crossed paths with a mermaid, but he had heard tales of them. Never had he heard of a mermaid hesitating before drowning their prey.

Killian waited. He could have sworn he heard laughter, but he wasn't even sure he could call it that. He felt a tug, almost a desire filling him and he knew instantly that it was the mermaid.

Locking his jaw and gritting his teeth, Killian shook his head. He wouldn't – couldn't – let the mermaid manipulate him.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," He taunted. "You won't be drowning me tonight, mermaid."

A soft giggle sounded as the surface broke, a head poking out of the water. He was mesmerized at first. She was a sight to behold from afar, but at this distance, she was absolutely surreal. Her skin was flawless and porcelain, and he imagined soft to touch. Her hair was vividly red, even in the dim moonlight. A waterfall of locks fell across her shoulders as she rose inch by inch out of the water until her shoulders were in sight. She kept her tail hidden however, though Killian wondered what it would look like. He had only seen drawings, and he imagined they didn't do justice to their true beauty.

"Well here we are, mermaid," Killian motioned to himself and the boat. "Isn't this what you wanted? A lonely sailor to drown?"

Her head tilted to the side as her sea coloured orbs scrutinized him. They raked along his body, taking in every little detail. For the first time in his life, Killian felt exposed and vulnerable. It was not a feeling he enjoyed experiencing.

"Hurry it up, lass, I haven't got all night."

"Maybe I don't want to drown you," She spoke, her voice soft and melodic. Killian had to blink to keep from becoming entranced by her simple words. This was going to be more difficult than he originally thought.

"Don't you?" he leaned forward with a small smirk on his lips. "Isn't that what you were intending when you swam near my ship and began singing your siren song? Are you saddened to discover I'm the only one? Were you hoping for more?"

If he didn't know better, he would think she was actually upset by his words. With a splash, the mermaid dived back beneath the surface. Killian remained prepared, however, expecting the mermaid to capsize the boat. The water around him though, remained still.

Killian didn't understand what was wrong with this mermaid. She was nothing like how he expected the creature to be. She was supposed to lure him in, drowning him as he mindlessly allowed her to. But this, this was nothing like the stories he had been told.

"You're not a very nice sailor

Killian twisted at the sudden voice, turning in the boat to find the mermaid behind him. She was floating cautiously a few feet away, though a curious look crossed her features. He smirked as he raised his hook, the silver gleaming in the moonlight. The mermaid's eyes widened as realization dawned and Killian chuckled in response.

"Ah, so you've heard of me then."

"Captain Hook," She stared at the hook, hesitance in her voice. Killian was pleased to know even sea creatures knew and were afraid of him. That gave him an advantage.

"At your service," He mocked a bow, his smirk growing as she swam ever so slightly away from him. "Well isn't this a treat; the mermaid is afraid of her prey."

"You weren't prey," She spat out, a frown spreading across her lips. "And I'm not afraid of you."

"Aren't you?" He moved in the boat until he was as close to her as he could possibly get. He snickered as she moved even further away. "There's no shame, lass. Most are."

"I'm not afraid of pirates," She repeated with insistence.

"So then why are you all the way over there," He held out his hand, motioning her towards him. "You can't drown me if you're so far away."

"I don't want to drown you," She sounded like an annoyed child, Killian noted, her eyebrows knitting together in frustration. It was almost cute; if she wasn't a murderous siren, that is.

"Somehow I don't believe that. You were singing. You nearly had one of my men overboard," His smirk quickly dropped as he remembered why he had rowed out to the mermaid in the first place. "So you see, we have a bit of a problem."

"I didn't mean to," Her voice softened, sadness creeping into her orbs. "I don't mean to. I just like to sing."

Killian laughed darkly. "For your prey."

"No!" her tail angrily slapped water onto the pirate. "I don't want to kill anyone. I'm not a monster. I'm not like them!"

"Sure you aren't, love," He rolled his eyes. "And I'm not a treacherous pirate."

"Maybe you're not. Maybe that's just an act."

Killian's eyes narrowed as he glared at the mermaid murderously. "You know nothing, mermaid."

"I know a lot more than you might think, pirate," She spat back at him, her expression hardening before she slowly swam forward.

Killian's hand flew back to his sword, bracing himself as the mermaid lifted herself out of the water just enough that she was leaning against the edge of the small boat. They were so close, so close that Killian could truly appreciate her beauty. There was not a single blemish on her perfectly smooth face, her lips as red as blood. It were her eyes, however, sea coloured orbs that struck him for a split second. He felt frozen as their eyes locked, all of his thoughts escaping as he stared into those depths.

The mermaid parted her lips to speak, but suddenly panic filled her orbs as her head snapped to the side. The moment she looked away, Killian shook his head and pulled away from her. He began to slide his sword from its sheath, but stopped when she dived back into the sea and out of sight.

"Mother of…" Killian cursed, glaring over the sides of the boat as he searched for her. It wasn't long until she surfaced again, fear evident on her face.

"You must go. Quickly," She waved back to his grand ship.

"So you can simply call to the rest of my men? Not a chance, mermaid."

"I don't want to hurt you," She hissed, her eyes darting around them. "But my sisters won't hesitate. You have to leave. Now. Or else your fate will be in their hands."

Killian didn't understand this mermaid; he didn't understand what was wrong with her. She had had ample amounts of time to drown him, to lure him into the sea and to kill him. But she hadn't. Now here she was, warning him of the creeping danger. But why? Why would she do such a thing? She was supposed to be a murderous creature of the sea.

"Please," She pleaded with him, grasping onto his arm before he could pull away. Her fingers were cool and wet, but the touch was warm, a surprise to the Pirate. He stared down at the small dainty hand of the mermaid, confused as to why she was attempting to save his life. "They're coming, you must hurry!"

He could hear them now; the waves of the sea splashing at his boat as her sisters approached. He needed to leave, to get to his ship and wake his mean and leave these waters immediately. But did he trust this mermaid not to kill him now?

"I'm not like them. I don't want to be like them. Please go," She was begging with him, her eyes wide in fear. "Please, pirate. Don't let this be your last night."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" He demanded to know.

She didn't answer him however as she removed her hand and swam back beneath the surface, leaving him utterly alone. Hearing the splash of a tail, Killian knew he could no longer linger. He grabbed onto the oars and began a hastened pace back to his ship.

After reaching his ship safely, even after his crew had wakened and they had began their journey out of the creature infested waters, Killian still couldn't get those round sea orbs and fiery red locks out of his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Ariel watched the pirate captain climb aboard his ship just as her sisters surrounded her, disappointment evident on their faces.

"Why did you send him away?" Arista pouted.

"You should have drowned him," Adella sighed, her eyes full of lustful hunger.

Ariel ignored them as she watched the Jolly Roger set sail far away from their corner of the sea. She could feel Hook's eyes on her, even from such a distance, watching and wondering why she hadn't drowned him like her sisters would have. A part of her wondered why she hadn't either. She had felt the pull, the desire to sing to him, to drown a man just like her sisters had many times before her. But she couldn't. There was something about this sailor, about this pirate, that stopped her, that made her detest her siren heritage even more.

"Ariel," Attina called to her, her voice firm. "It's time to go. Father will be wondering where we are."

Sighing, Ariel nodded as she turned towards her sisters and dived beneath the surface of the sea. She wondered as she swam after her sisters back to the kingdom of Atlantica if she would ever see Captain Hook again.

She hoped that she would.

* * *

Ariel didn't know what to do as she wandered around town. She couldn't escape to Granny's to clear her head as the diner was closed for Archie's funeral. She didn't want to return home and deal with her sisters and father questioning her wellbeing. She couldn't even return to the only place in that small little town that had always been her escape from the world. She was stranded alone and she didn't know where to turn.

She hated Killian in that moment. She hated the words that he had spat at her, the lies he had forced. She wanted to believe they were lies, that is. She wanted to believe that he didn't care about her, that there had never been a spark between them. The mere thought that she had just been a silly naïve girl, that he had only used her this entire time, it broke her heart.

"Stop," Ariel whispered to herself, shaking her head.

"Talking to yourself now, dearie?"

Ariel's head snapped up, her eyes growing wide as she came to a sudden stop. Mr. Gold stood before her, a man she had tried to avoid the past 28 years stuck in this town. Even without her memories, she knew the evil that surrounded this man, the darkness that consumed him. Her sisters would always call her silly, but Ariel's belief never budged. Now, with her memories intact, she was thankful of her instincts.

Rumpelstiltskin was indeed, an evil, dark man.

"Mr. Gold," Ariel forced on a smile, wrapping her arms around herself.

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing as he took her in. She started fidgeting nervously under his scrutinizing stare. Those eyes held so much power; he could end her existence in mere seconds if he wished.

"Ariel," he greeted in return, his accent thick. His hands clasped around his cane as he stood before her. "I'm surprised to see you're not wish the others paying their respects to Dr. Hopper."

"Neither are you," she pointed out.

He chuckled. "Right you are. I actually have some business to attend to. Business with your father, in fact."

"With my father?" Ariel asked skeptically.

"Yes," Gold nodded. "I was hoping he would be able to tell me of any recent additions in the harbour."

Ariel's heart plummeted. "There haven't been any new ships since the curse broke."

"It appears that cannot be true."

He knew. Ariel could feel it in her bones that he knew. He knew about Killian; he knew about the Jolly Roger. She didn't know how or why, but he knew.

And that worried Ariel.

What did Rumpelstiltskin want with Killian Jones?

"You haven't seen anything odd, now have you Ariel? You spend quite a lot of time at the harbour, more than even your father," Gold's gaze bore right through her.

Ariel shook her head as she fought to remain calm. "N-no I haven't," she cursed herself for the waver in her voice.

"No pirates running about?"

"Pirates?" Ariel choked on the word.

"Yes, pirates. One in particular, to be exact. I believe you know him," Gold took a step forward. "Captain Hook."

The colour drained from her face.

"Do us both a favour, dearie, and don't act like you've never come to me looking to make a deal."

Ariel had wanted to forget that desperate night so long ago. Killian had sailed off on another adventure, promising to return. But as the months wore on, Ariel began to wonder if he ever would. She had heard the murmurs of a man, a magical being that could make every wish come true. She had been desperate in her desire to be human, to be able to walk on land and join her pirate on his ship. She swam in search of this man until one night, she came across the dark one.

Rumpelstiltskin.

"As I remember correctly, you're deepest desire was to be human for your dear prince"

"And?" she tried to remain cool, she tried to remain calm, but her sweaty palms and her rapidly beating heart was giving her away.

Gold snickered. "He was far from a prince, now wasn't he?"

Her arms tightened around herself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"How would your father take to knowing the pirate he forbid you from ever seeing again was right here in Storybrooke?"

Ariel's heart stopped. She remembered her father's rage when he discovered her friendship with Killian, when he realized her feelings for the pirate. She could only imagine his reaction to that exact pirate being here, in Storybrooke.

"What do you want?" she whispered in a dread filled tone.

"I want you to tell me where his ship is."

"Why?" she questioned, her mouth going dry, a lump rising in her throat. It felt like a hand had gripped her lungs and she could barely breathe. She shouldn't have cared the trouble Killian got himself into, certainly not after he had only just treated her. Knowing Rumpelstiltskin, the most dangerous man in Storybrooke, was searching for him, however, Ariel couldn't help but want to protect him.

"He's taken something of mine. And I have every intention of taking it back," Gold's eyes narrowed. "Now dearie, where is your pirate?"

"I don't know."

Gold sighed, lifting a hand off of his cane and curling his fingers into the palm of his hand. Suddenly the air left Ariel's lungs, her eyes widening even further. Her hands flew to her throat, scratching at the invisible hands that were squeezing the oxygen from her lungs.

"We can either do this the hard way, mermaid, or the easy way. I personally have no issue with either," he took a step closer, his voice lowering. "Where is he? Where is his ship?"

She shook her head, refusing to give Gold what he wanted. When she didn't reveal what Gold wished for, he only sighed again and waved his hand. Excruciating sharp pain surged through Ariel's body, her form crumbling to the ground. A whimper escaped her lips as tears filled her eyes.

"Are you willing to die for him?" Gold raised an eyebrow. "Are you willing to give your life for a pirate that never cared for you?"

She could only cry out in pain, her hands curling into fists as tears slipped down her porcelain cheeks. It felt like her insides were being ripped out of her, like she was being torn apart. It was the worst pain she had ever experienced, a pain she would never wish upon her worst enemy.

"I see I have no choice," Gold shook his head, raising his hand once again. He squeezed his hand in the air, but before he could continue, a voice interrupted him.

"Rumpel!"

Gold's head snapped to the side, his gaze finding Belle's as she rushed across the street and hurried to Ariel's side.

"What are you doing to her?" Belle questioned worriedly, kneeling beside the shaking girl.

"She knows where Hook is," he defended.

"She's just an innocent girl," Belle shook her head, staring up at him sadly. "Why are you doing this? You're not a monster, Rumpel; I know that you're not."

"He attacked you! He took something precious from me."

"She has nothing to do with this. Stop this. Please," Belle pleaded with the man she loved. She knew he wasn't a monster; she knew that he could be good. He only needed to try.

He didn't want to. He wanted to take this mermaid's life to punish Hook, to take what was precious to him. But he knew the price; he knew he would lose Belle if he did. With a sigh, he freed Ariel of his magic.

"Ariel? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Belle laid a hand on Ariel's shoulder, trying to rouse the girl.

Ariel gasped for breathe, her chest heaving. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared cautiously up at Gold, expecting the man to strike. When he didn't, she allowed herself to calm down, nodding to Belle for the woman not to worry.

"We need to find his ship." Gold insisted.

"And we will. But another way," Belle sent him a pointed stare before slowly helping Ariel to her feet. "Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"N-no." Ariel shook her head, feeling out of breathe. She raised a hand to her chest, trying to breathe deeply. "I'll be fine."

Belle offered an apologetic smile before motioning to Gold. Ariel watched silently as Belle ushered Gold away and back across the street to his pawn shop. Once he was out of sight, Ariel inhaled sharply before twisting suddenly on her heel. She knew what would meet her if she returned to the docks. But she had to warn Killian of Rumpelstiltskin's search for the pirate. She had to make sure he didn't get himself killed.


End file.
